heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Priest
Priest is the 2nd Lock in the Twelve Locks. While he is known as the weakest of the group, his power is said to rival that of a Kings. Priest is paired with the 11th Lock, Seraph. He considers her a fallen goddess and devoutly follows her every command. Appearance Priest is a slightly tall and slender man. He has long black hair and red eyes. He wears a long black priest coat, which has armor reinforcements on the shoulders of the coat. He wears black pants and black shoes, with white driving gloves. He has a cross around his neck as well as on the palms of the gloves he wears. Priest also wears a pair of small circular glasses. Priest has the roman numeral II on his left hand, indicating that he is the 2nd lock. History Equipment Lexicon Lexicon is the weapon that Priest carries. It has the appearance of an old and battered book. This book gives him better control over his magic by enabling him to use it as a conduit for creating his magic. By focusing his magic into Lexicon, he can create stronger attacks without using more magic. Lexicon also has the unique ability to "store" magical attacks within it. This ability enables Priest to react to attacks effortlessly and deploy quick and strong attacks. This book is brownish-black with a small gold cross on the front. Abilities Exorcism Magic Priest has a unique magic known as Exorcism Magic which is a mixture of the dark and potential affinities. This magic has a special attribute known as "soul sapper" where if this magic is to come in contact with another source of magic, it can drain that magical power. The amount of magic drained depends on the size and strength of the technique. This magic has a red-purple color, with it fading to black towards the center. Techniques * Black Exorcism '-' Priest points his palms forward with all of his fingers together, shooting a magic bolt at the target. Since he uses Exorcism magic, if the bolt grazes or makes contact with the target, they will have some of their magic drained. * 'Double Black Exorcism -' Priest points both palms forward, shooting magic bolts more rapidly at the target. * 'Holy Bulwark -' Priest creates a shield shaped like a cross out of Exorcism Magic. When an attack comes in contact with the shield, its magic is drained and the attack is dispersed. Priest has stored this ability within Lexicon, Which enables him to immediately react to any attack. * 'Demon Exorcism -' Using Lexicon as a conduit, Priest fires a large volley of magic bolts at a target. These bolts are faster and stronger than the magic bolts in Black Exorcism. * 'Demon Exorcism: Blight -' Priest forms a large lance in the sky using magical bolts, and launches it at the enemy with raw destructive power. * 'Demon Exorcism: Ritual -' Priest fires a volley of magical bolts in a thick circle around him and the target. If someone tries to enter or leave the circle, the bolts in that area will shoot upward at the person who tried to cross the boundary. * 'Shadow Exorcism -' Using Lexicon as a conduit, Priest channels his magic into his shadow, which then attempts to connect to the shadow of the target. If his shadow is able to connect, then Priest is able to drain a large amount of magic from the target. * 'Shadow Exorcism: Curse -' Priest is able to split his shadow into multiple shadows, enabling him to connect to multiple people at once. * 'Reaper Exorcism -' Using Lexicon as a conduit, Priest produces a large quantity of chains, adorned with holy jewelry and tipped with spikes, from Lexicon. These spiked chains seek out the target and constrict them. This makes the target unable to move and drains their magical energy. * 'Crusade -' This is actually a magical release command for Lexicon. This turns lexicon into its true form, which is a pair of slightly thin swords that have crosses for handles and are attached to each other by a long chain. * 'Satan Heart -' By piercing his heart with a special cross-shaped dagger, Priest can transform himself into a half demon hybrid, greatly increasing his physical attributes. Utilizing this ability inevitably kills him. Category:Characters